Waking the Other Dragon
by Abicion
Summary: It's just something you shouldn't do.


"_Well at least he's not quoting Dark of the Moon anym-… oh god dammit."_

* * *

><p>A red comet appeared in the night sky, marking the beginning of a new era. On the ground below, on the plains of the Dothraki Sea, the scant remains of Khal Drogo's <em>khalasar<em> were gathered around the chief's dry funeral pyre.

At the base of the pyre was Mirri Maz Duur, bound in place on a stake. When her executioner approached her, there was a humored smirk on her face. All she saw before her was a grief-stricken silver-haired young girl with a death wish.

"You're a fool, girl. Do you really think I'll offer you my screams?"

Dany was holding a torch in one hand, gazing toward Mirri through the orange glow. She remained calm despite the sorceress's condescending words.

"It's not your screams I want."

She narrowed her eyes in resentment as she reflected on the travesty that had brought her this point.

"You must know what I'm plotting. It was you who taught me how it must be done."

Her stoic expression faded and was replaced by a tiny smile. What she said next were the exact words Mirri had used to mock her after destroying everything she loved.

"_Only death can pay for life."_

Mirri's grin disappeared. Her eyes widened with horror as she perceived the full scope of Daenerys's intentions and what her demise would mean. There was no doubt she had underestimated her adversary, who was now posed to use her own power against her. For a brief moment, she may have toyed with the notion she had done wrong and deserved this retribution.

Dany's free hand gently rested over her waist. Her belly was empty, but it ached as if Rhaego were still inside her, trying desperately to claw his way out as he was smothered by demonic forces.

"You could have let me given birth to Khal Drogo's child. You could have given me the chance to raise the boy to be something better than the monster you've convinced yourself he would have become."

Her hand went back to her side as her violet eyes turned toward her husband's body. Her words flowed sweetly toward the three frozen dragon eggs she had placed around him.

"But now I'll have three children, and each of them will be greater monsters that you could ever imagine. What would have taken the Stallion Who Mounts the World years to conquer will take my dragons only a few hours to burn to ash. You've saved your people from only a possible future by dooming them to be annihilated in fire."

Shifting her attention back to Mirri, she coyly tilted her head. She could see the fear that now tortured the old woman's mind, and she couldn't help but take pleasure from it.

"Where did your smile go, _maegi_? Aren't you satisfied with that trade?"

Mirri's voice was weak, weaker than the day Dany had rescued her from a ceaseless gang rape. She had to struggle simply to speak.

"You wouldn't dare…"

Dany's words never faltered when she replied.

"I would. Why should I even consider sparing someone who would masquerade as a gracious healer only to reveal themselves as a whore of the dark arts?"

Mirri became frantic. She made a futile effort to tear out of her bindings and pull away from her stake as she screamed.

"Call me whatever you please, do with me as you will, but the Lhazareen are innocent! Think about the curse you're about to bring!"

Nothing could break Dany's resolve. It had only been a short time since the two women were in opposite positions, and she sneered to her captive as she easily turned her pleas against her.

"Being innocent didn't save Rhaego from _your_ wrath. When did you ever stop to think about the curse _your_ bloodmagic would bring?"

Mirri's eyes grew wet with tears. The ropes that tied her in place were cutting into her flesh as she continued to pull.

"Please, _Khaleesi_! I beg forgiveness for betraying you!"

Dany remained without the slightest hint of remorse. Her compassion was as dead as the rest of her family.

"You robbed my husband of his mind. You left my womb barren. You took everything the Great Shepherd taught you and perverted it to murder an _unborn child_."

Mirri couldn't think of anything appropriate to say to this. As the fear grew on her face, Dany's voice only became colder.

"You didn't betray me. You betrayed yourself."

Mirri could only helplessly watch as Daenerys tossed the torch to the pyre.


End file.
